1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates generally to an apparatus to facilitate bagging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trash cans have come a long way in both style and function to accommodate busy and modern lifestyles. However, the chore of taking out the garbage is unpleasant, and there are limited products available on the market that makes this process easier and more efficient. Also, when people are on vacation, their trash cans may be left on the curb for an extended period of time
Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows a user to control trash can movement to and from a curb.